


snowed in

by Sunflowers_And_Bluebelles



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Mutual Pining, Secret Santa, also this is my first ud fic im sorry if it sucks hbfsd, because i cannot angst, just a whole lot of cute stuff, just two dorky couples in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflowers_And_Bluebelles/pseuds/Sunflowers_And_Bluebelles
Summary: its never a dull moment with this group of friendsORthe time Josh gets sick of sexual tension and decides he will take matters into his own hands





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boom_butterfly_effect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boom_butterfly_effect/gifts).



> For the lovely BPD-wonderland on tumblr for the Until Dawn Secret Santa! x

_January 10, 6:00pm_

Sam could hardly believe they had been in Josh’s basement for almost an hour and still no movie had been picked. It wasn’t uncommon though, Sam supposed, for the group to get into disagreements or get far too distracted for their own good. But if she had to watch Ashley and Chris argue for one more second, she would probably do something she would regret.

 _“Chris!”_  Ashley complained, attempting to push the larger boy off her with one great huff. “Get your own beanbag!” Pushing Chris did nothing, as the smaller girl was far too weak to even move Chris an inch. Plus, it probably didn’t help that Chris was also lying on her arms.

“Aw, come on Ash!” Chris replied, mocking a hurt expression. “You know I always have this one!”

Ashley looked down at Chris who was refusing to move from her lap, lying over both her and the floor. Sam didn’t know whether to laugh or roll her eyes, watching the two of them. The constant bickering was far from abnormal whenever the four friends caught up, but still, Sam wished the two of them would stop their flirting and get on with it already. Although she supposed she didn’t really have a right to judge, she was pretty sure Josh and herself were exactly the same before they started dating. But, maybe a little less hopeless than them.

“Why can’t you have that one,” Ashley asked, pointing to an identical seat right next to her. “They’re exactly the same!”

Chris almost looked offended, gasping and placing a hand on his chest.“No, they’re  _not. That_  one has my butt memory in it.”

“Ugh!” Ashley exclaimed, finally gathering enough strength to roll Chris off her, making him land on the floor with a big  _huff._  “Fine! Have your beanbag, but you owe me one, Christopher Hartley.”

“Is my butt not good enough for you?”

Ashley only replied by throwing a handful of popcorn at the boy, scattering the floor with crumbs. Still, Chris kept his victory smile as he sat on the chair which was occupied by Ashley only a few moments ago.

“Woah! Guys, lets calm it down with the food play and flirting alright? I wanna watch a movie now.” Josh kicked away some of the crumbs and put on a random disc from the pile, before sitting down on the couch and putting his arm around Sam. “We were never that bad, right?” He whispered in her ear.

Sam looked up at him and shook her head. “No, definitely not.”

Sure, they might have been a little hopeless, but at least they actually had to balls to ask each other out. And yes, maybe Beth and Hannah had set the whole thing up but they were together now and that’s all that mattered. It was strange how quickly Josh’s constant flirting turned from annoying to endearing, and now, even though Sam rolled her eyes at least once a day at whatever Josh was saying, she did it with love. Because she truly did love him. Snuggling into his chest while watching the movie reminded her of that.

 

_January 10, 7:10pm_

 

_Ding!_

It was about an hour into the movie when Sam felt her phone vibrate and pulled out a text message from her boyfriend, who was sitting next to her on his phone. Josh always complained whenever anyone (Chris) was on their phone during a movie, saying it was ‘ _disgracing the art of story telling’,_  so seeing him rapidly typing was definitely a surprise for Sam.

**New Message**

**Josh:**  we have to do something sammy. i can’t keep going like this.

 **Sam:**  I’m sitting right next to you, have you suddenly lost the ability to speak?

 **Josh:**  this is important, ash and chris cant hear

 **Sam:**  Why, what’s wrong?

 **Josh:**  i think im dying

 **Josh:**  from the sexual tension in front of us.

Sam looked up from her phone to see Ashley almost falling asleep and Chris trying to pick out some of the popcorn kernels out of his teeth.

 **Sam:**  Wow, yeah you’re right. So romantic.

 **Josh:**  u know what i mean

 **Josh:**  the longing looks

 **Josh:**  the constant flirting

 **Sam:**  Okay, yes I get what you mean. I agree, but what do we do?

 **Josh:**  when the moment is right… then we shall strike

 **Josh:**  im a poet and i didnt even know it

“Hey! Are you guys even watching the movie?” Chris’ voice quickly snaps Sam back into reality and reminds her that the room is full of more people than just her and Josh. “We put this on for you guys, you know!” Chris and Ashley were looking back at the two for how long Sam had no idea.

“Yeah, I know,” Sam apologised, hoping it wasn’t obvious that she and Josh were just talking about the two in front of them. “We were just-”

“-Sexting.”

“ _No._  We were not Josh, shut up!”

“Okaaaaay” Ashley’s voice quickly broke through the awkward conversation that Josh had started, and moved to turn off the TV. “Well, since no one is actually watching the movie, how about we just talk instead? Josh, we’re still on for next weekend right?”

Josh smiled brightly at the question, already forgetting the previous conversation. “Hell yeah, we are! A perfect weekend with the whole gang!”

It had been a while since the whole gang had been together. With some of them in college and some of them still in school, it had become harder for them to catch up. It was so difficult  for all ten of them to be free at the same time that eventually they all broke up into smaller groups. Sam was sure that Jess and Emily saw each other constantly, and that Mike and Matt still caught up, but it had been so long since it had been everyone in the same room together. In a weird, unexpected way, Sam missed it.

“God, I am so ready for a weekend away from everything. I cannot wait for a famous Washington lodge bath.”

“Hey, you better not spend all weekend in that bath!” Josh suddenly smiled at a thought and moved closer to her, not-so-casually putting his arm around her. “Unless I can join you of course.”

Sam picked up the pillow next to her and threw it at him, a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks.

“I’m just hoping it goes a bit better than last time. Remember when we tried to use the Ouija board?”

Ashley and Josh laughed at the memory brought up by Chris, and Sam forced a smile. She loved hanging out with her three friends, but she never really felt like she belonged with them. Before dating Josh, it used to just be the three of them, and Sam would hang out with the twins. And while Josh did his best to try and include Sam with whatever the three of them do, she couldn’t help but sometimes feel left out. They have years of friendship and inside jokes, and it's too hard to keep up sometimes.

“Ah shit,” Ashley muttered, looking at her phone. “Mum wants me home for dinner, I better head off”

“I’ll walk you,” Chris said, standing up and stretching before grabbing his coat on the floor next to him. Sam and Josh exchanged a look which Chris obviously saw, as he continued to talk - only much faster than before. “You know, because I’m so close and everything, plus it’s getting pretty late and it’s kinda cold and-”

“That would be great,” Ashley responded, saving Chris from having to say more and embarrass himself. “Thanks, Chris.” 

Once the two friends were gone, the room fell into silence. Sam found it quite peaceful though, sitting in Josh’s arms without a care in the world. It was these little moments that Sam loved. The ones were nothing had to be said to understand each other.

“Oh my god,” Josh suddenly exclaimed, making Sam jump slightly. “I just realised you don’t know the Ouija story! Oh, babe, I’m sorry, you must have been so confused. Okay so, pretty much-”

Before he could continue, Sam lent over and kissed him hard on the lips. As she pulled back, she could see the confusion on Josh’s face and laughed lightly.

“It’s just - you’re the best boyfriend ever, you know that?” Sam inwardly cringed and how cliché that sounded, but Josh’s happy smile made her heart melt so she kept her mouth shut.

“Of course, but I love being reminded,” Sam laughed again as Josh moved forward, capturing Sam’s lips in his own again. His force caused Sam to fall back onto the couch, still refusing to let go of him, moving her hands to comb and grab his hair. Josh stopped kissing her lips, only to plant kisses around Sam’s jaw and neck. His hands moved from her hair to her stomach, where he very lightly started moving his hands around on her sides. Suddenly, Josh was tickling Sam, causing her to break the kiss so she could begin laughing.

“J-Josh! Stop it! I t-take it back, you’re the w-worst boyfriend!” Her words, of course, were said with no anger, and this only made Josh tickle harder, straddling her to get better accesses.

Once they had both calmed down, Josh lent down kissed her one last time. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

 

_January 10, 7:51pm_

 

“So, you looking forward to the trip?”

Chris had kindly offered to walk Ashley home as it was getting late and Chris only lived a block or two away from her. The more the sun set, the colder it got, and Ashley was grateful to be wearing her trusty beanie to at least keep the top of her head warm.

“Yeah! I mean, it should be fun, right?” Chris responded, pulling the strings of his coat - a habit Ashley had noticed he had picked up when he was nervous.

“I think so! Though I hope Mike, Emily and Jess don’t rip each other's throats out. Who knows what's going on with them.” Ashley often found herself wondering how she even ended up friends with the others. Chris and Josh had always been her best friends, as she fitted so well with them. Sometimes it felt like there was actually just three little groups of friends and they were all one big group because they felt they had to be.

“Do you think Matt will come?” Chris asked, interrupting her thoughts, and something about the way he said it hit a nerve.

“Why wouldn’t he?” Ashley responded, crossing her arms. Chris lifted up his hands in moke surrender. Matt was the first friend Ashley had when she moved to their school last year, after her and her mum moved away from her dad. Ashley was oddly protective of Matt after he pretty much carried her under his wing for her first year and introduced her to the group.

“Hey, I like the guy! I just don’t know how he deals with everyone.”

“Yeah,” Ashley nodded her head in agreement. “They can get a bit intense. But I’m pretty sure Hannah made sure he was coming.”

Chris chuckled and nodded his head. “I guess she’s over Mike then?”

“I’m sure Emily made sure of that.”

Chris laughed and agreed, and they two continued to walk in silence. It wasn’t like the two had run out of things to talk about per se, it was more as though they both were happy to just stop and take everything in. It really was a beautiful night as well, and even though the street lights made it hard to see the stars, Ashley still noticed a few in the sky.

Before she had even realised, they had stopped out the front of Ashley's house and Chris bowed down, earning a giggle out of her.

“Your stop, m’lady.”

“Why thank you, kind gentleman,” playing along, Ashley curtsied, with a wide smile still on her face. “Now get out of here you dork.”

Chris headed down her driveway, turning around one last time to wave goodbye before heading to his own house. Ashley sighed, the smile still stuck on her face.

 

 _January 17,_ 6:37pm

 

Ashley wasn’t surprised that she was the last person to arrive. She had spent at least half an hour trying to find her favourite coat because of course, she had decided to pack the day she was leaving. When she arrived, everyone seemed to already be doing their own thing - Sam was sitting with Beth and Hannah on the couches, Josh was playing with the fire, Matt was sitting on a chair on his phone and Emily and Jess were talking as they walked down the stairs. Ashley assumed Chris and Mike were in their rooms, as she could see both their coats hanging up.

“Ashley, hey!” Matt said after noticing her, getting out of his chair and walking over to give her a hug.

“Hey, Matt! Hey everyone!”

“You're lucky you arrived late, so you weren't freezing your ass off like the rest of us,” Emily said, glaring at Josh as Jess gave Ashley a very giggly hug. Josh put up his hands in surrender.

“It’s alright Em, I’ll make sure you keep warm,” Mike said, appearing to wrap his arms around his girlfriend. “Hey, Ash.”

“Mmm, we’ll see about that babe.”

“Your room is just upstairs Ash,” Beth said from the couch, pointing to the large staircase in the middle of the room. “Just follow the stairs, it should be second on the left.”

Ashley thanked Beth and picked up her suitcase, making her way to her room. Once she opened her door, she was shocked to find someone was already lying on her bed.

“Ash?” Chris asked, quickly sitting up quickly, obviously surprised by the intrusion. “Uh, hi! What are you doing here?”  

“Um, putting my bag in my room? What are you doing here?”

Chris raised his eyebrow and smirked. “Well, I was lying down in  _my_  room before I was rudely interrupted.”

The realisation that Beth had not in fact given Ashley the right room dawned on her as her cheeks turned red. “Oh, I’m sorry, Beth said that this was my room-”

“Oh no,  _please_  make yourself at home. God knows you already have.” Chris continued to keep that annoying smile on his face and Ashley felt her annoyance only grow stronger.

 _“Fine._  I will.” Ashley picked up her suitcase and threw it towards Chris, who managed to catch it, only falling back onto the bed slightly from the weight of it.

“That was low, Brown.”

“Bite me, Hartley.” Ashley sat down on what was apparently not her bed and turned to face the boy sitting next to her. “So, what are you even doing in here? Everyone else is downstairs.”

Chris shrugged, moving to lie down on his back. “Taking a breather I guess. I feel like this is going to be a long weekend.”

Ashley snorted, which was her way of agreeing with him. The room quickly went quiet, but Ashley felt it was far from awkward - it rarely was when it was just the two of them. A selfish part of Ashley wished that everyone else in the lodge would just disappear so she could just spend the weekend with Chris.

“This might sound stupid, but I wish we didn’t have to go downstairs.”

When he spoke, Ashley looked over at him and smiled. His eyes were closed and he had his hands behind his head, looking so peaceful Ashley might have thought he was sleeping if he hadn’t just spoken a few moments ago. It was crazy how similar their minds worked sometimes - this was one of the many things that attracted her to Chris. Ashley fell back onto the bed next to him so they were both looking at the ceiling, and the silence continued. No one needed to say anything to know they were thinking the same thing. Ashley rolled over to her side at almost the exact same time as Chris, and their faces came uncomfortably close to each other. Ashley felt like she couldn’t breathe, because she knew if she moved a little more forward-

“Chris! Ashley! Dinner is ready!”

Hannah's voice snapped Ashley back to reality, moving her face slightly away from Chris’, hoping her blush wasn’t as obvious as it felt. “You should probably find your room.”

“Yeah,” Ashley whispered, getting off the bed to find her suitcase. “See you downstairs.”

 

_January 17, 9:01pm_

 

“Do you two know how to pace yourselves?” Sam asked, shaking her head at the two boys drinking on the kitchen bench. Sam had no idea how many drinks they were up to now, but the scattered bottles gave her a good idea.

“The night is young Sammy, as are we!” Josh replied, slapping Chris’ back. Chris only raised his bottle in response, lifting it back up to his lips yet again.

“Well, I’ve missed this. I feel like we never get to hang out as a group anymore.” Hannah said from the dining table, picking at her vegan pasta Sam had made. Sam smiled at her best friend - she truly was the most sentimental one out of all the people gathered.

“Why don’t we play a game? You know, like we used to!” Jess said, perking up in her chair at the idea.

Emily groaned but Josh interrupted. “A drinking game! Genius idea Jessica!”

“I try,” Jess replied, smiling.

The idea certainly seemed to wake everyone up a bit more, excited at the idea of having something to do. The past few hours had been painfully awkward, as it had been so long since they had all been together. The differences in personalities really showed, because no one seemed to have any idea what to talk about. Everyone quickly got up from where they were sitting to move to the living area, leaving their barely eaten dinner behind. Sam sighed, picking up everyone's discarded dishes and put them in the sink before joining everyone else.

Josh had saved a spot for Sam next to him on the couch, with Chris on his other side. Hannah was sitting on the other end of the couch, making sure there was enough room for Sam to sit next to her. The rest had chosen to sit on the other couch or settle for the floor.

Sam wanted to laugh at Hannah’s longing eyes at Matt as he sat on the floor next to the couch. When the girl liked someone, she liked someone. As Jess and Josh announced that they would be the ones to grab the drinks, Sam noticed Hannah slowly moved off the couch and onto the floor, obviously trying to move next to Matt, who had decided to sit crossed legged near the fire. Sam noticed Matt trying to hide his smile as Hannah looked everywhere but at him.

Once the mystery liquid in red solo cups had been handed out, the game began. “Okay, I want to start,” Josh said, sitting back down. “Never have I ever been straight.”

“Rude,” Hannah muttered, lifting her drink up to her lips.

“This is heterophobia,” Matt responded next to her. Emily threw a pillow at him in response.

Sam laughed before realising that it was her go. “Okay, my turn. Um,” She took a second to think before coming up with something to say. “Never have I ever said ‘I love you’ to someone without meaning it.”

Jess, Mike, Beth and Ashley all took a sip, some looking more bashful than others.

“Beth?” Sam questioned, wondering why she had never heard the story before.

“There was this girl,” Beth shrugged, waving her hand to brush off the topic. “I’ll tell you later”

“Or you can share with all of us, Beth?” Josh asked, hoping Beth was drunk enough to share some embarrassing secrets.

“Or I could not.” Beth replied, staring daggers at Josh. “Hannah, your turn.”

“Oh! Okay, never have I ever skinny dipped?”

Only Hannah and Ashley didn’t drink, which was a surprise to no one. Sam had to admit, she was curious about the stories of how some of them happened

“I would just like to say I was  _very_  drunk when I was  _forced_  to get into the water,” Chris grumbled to no one, glaring at Josh.

“I literally said  _‘what a perfect night for a swim’_  and then suddenly you were naked and in the water but go off I guess.”

Jess suddenly gasped and grinned, looking around at the group. “Oh my god, I just got the best idea-”

“No, we are not skinny dipping Jessica.” Sam interrupted, shaking her head. “Unless you would like us all to freeze.”

Jess huffed, but Sam was right - the night was only growing colder. It felt like there was a big snowstorm coming in, and Sam was beyond thankful to be sitting by the warm fire. The game continued, and Matt asked his question, and then Mike and then Emily. By Jess’ turn, everyone was sore from laughing and much more curious about their friend's lives.

“Ooooh! I have one!” Jess was a very lightweight, it was clear that the alcohol was already getting to her. “Never have I ever had a sex dream about someone in this room.”

Surprisingly, everyone in the room took a sip of their drink. Chris’ cheeks went pink, refusing to look at anyone and Jess started to giggle uncontrollably.

“Well, aren’t we a horny little bunch,” Emily said, grinning at everyone’s reaction.

“Cheers to that,” Josh said, raising his cup. “Why Cochise, you look embarrassed, who on earth could it have been?”

Chris definitely did look embarrassed, looking down at his hands on his lap. Josh was enjoying this far too much, grinning from ear to ear and refusing to let the conversation go. “Come on man, no follow up questions.”

Josh was not giving up there. “Oh but I’m so curious! Tell me-”

_“No. Questions.”_

Satisfied, for now, Josh turned his attention from his best friend and back to the game at hand. “Ash! Your turn! Let’s see what that writer's brain can come up with.”

“Oh God”

 

_January 18, 1:58am_

 

The fun and games were finally over for the night, as everyone had either passed out on the couches or managed to make it up the stairs to their rooms. Ashley had definitely had a lot to drink, but she was pretty sure she was just buzzed. Or maybe she was drunk. She wasn’t sure, but everything was very funny and she wasn’t sure why.

“Hey there, still awake?” Ashley looked up from where she was sitting to see Chris. Ashley wasn’t sure she had ever seen Chris as the soberest one at the party, normally he was right next to Josh, passed out drunk.

“Mhmmmm” She replied, a dopey grin on her face. Chris took a seat next to her and sighed. “How come you’re not like him?” Ashley questioned, pointing over to a very drunk and sleepy Josh, who was half on the couch and half on the floor.

Chris considered the question before answering. “Well, for once I don’t want to wake up with a bitch of a headache. Plus, someone has to look after everyone tomorrow.” Ashley nodded her head a few too many times to prove that she had been listening and Chris let out a laugh, looking at her. “Maybe you need to go to bed.”

“NOooo,” Ashley complained, dragging Chris back onto the floor next to her. “It’s just us, I want to make the most of it.”

“Really?” Chris couldn’t help the smile from growing on his face as Ashley nodded adorably. “Well, let’s make the most of it then.”

Once again, a comfortable silence filled the room as the two stared off into space, looking around at the lodge, which was now littered with solo cups, bottles and all Mikes underwear for some reason? Ashley couldn’t remember why. It might have been the alcohol or the adrenaline from the hours before, but either way, Ashley started to talk and found that she couldn’t stop.

“Hey. You know that question Jess asked?”

“She asked a lot.”

Ashley frowned, thinking that Chris wasn’t paying attention to what she was saying.

“The sex dream one.”

“Oh.”

Chris definitely had all his attention on Ashley now and she smiled triumphantly.

“It was you. I dreamt about you, I mean. And me. You with me. Together. It was nice.”

Chris’ face was unreadable as he blinked, taking in everything Ashley had just admitted to him. Ashley was tired of looking at his cute face and not doing anything, so without thinking it through, she lent over and kissed him. It took Chris a while to respond, but when he did, he  _did_. He moved one hand in her hand and the other on her waist, pulling her closer to him. It was like everything they had been feeling since they met was suddenly being let out in this one moment. All those longing glances, the shy smiles, the sexual tension, was all let out with one kiss. And Ashley wanted  _more_. So much more. But when she took a hold of Chris’ shirt, he suddenly pulled away, as if he had just been shocked. He blinked a few times like he was waking up suddenly, and Ashley absentmindedly noticed he had her lip gloss all over his face.

“Ash…” Chris whispered, moving away from her. “You’re drunk.”

“No, I’m not. Maybe a little.”

Chris bit his lip, before getting up and shaking his head, brushing his hands through his hair. Ashley looked up at him, sad and confused, looking like a lost rabbit. “I’m sorry Ash, I shouldn’t have - you really should go to bed.”

“M’not tired.” Ashley slurred but made no complaints as Chris picked her up and carried her to her room, doubting she would remember any of this in the morning.

 

_January 18, 11:48am_

 

“Oh my god, my head. Josh complained for the fourth time that morning. “Cochise, be honest. How bad do I look?”

“You look gorgeous,” Chris answered, passing Josh his cup of coffee. “Here.”

Josh felt as though his head was about to explode or throw up, he wasn't sure which and he wasn't sure which one he would prefer. At least he was in the same boat as almost everyone in the house. The rest of the group was already sitting in the living area and all of them were lying down, talk quietly to each other and trying to ignore the sunlight (which seemed inhumanly bright to some) coming through the large windows in the lodge. Josh would normally be sitting with them, but as Chris was the only one without a hangover, he promised he would make Josh something to help his pain.

“What even happened last night? And why do I have a vague memory of Mike giving me a lap dance?”

Chris looked down at the mug he was holding and Josh immediately knew he was hiding something. And his Best Friend Senses told him it was something big. “Actually… Something did sorta happen. When everyone had passed out.”

“Oh?” Josh asked, leaning against the sink as he took a sip of his drink. “I’m all ears.”

“Well uh, last night Ash and I,” Chris paused before continuing. “We kissed. A lot.”

Josh choked on his drink, spilling coffee all down the front of his shirt. “What?!”

Chris tried shushing him, looking around his shoulder to make sure no one was around to listen to their conversation. “Dude keep it down! She’s literally in the other room!”

“You kissed?! And you expect me to remain calm?!”

Chris frowned, staring at his own drink. “I doubt she even remembers.”

“If it wasn’t for this hangover I would kill you.” Chris looked confused, and so Josh continued. “She literally kissed you and you’re still all ' _oh gee, I wonder if Ashley likes me!'”_

Chris shrugged, “She was pretty drunk so-”

Josh put down his cup and threw his hands in the air. “I give up! I’m finding Sam, you are too useless for your own good Cochise.” As he walked away, he saw Ashley looking back into the kitchen, trying to steal glances at Chris before he noticed. Josh sighed. God, they were pathetic. Looks like it was time to take matters into his own hands.

And he knew exactly what he would do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell i live in a country without snow and have no idea how it works

 

_January 18, 11:56am_

 

“Wait, hold on. You’re telling me they kissed?” Josh nodded his head. “Like they actually kissed each other? And they’re doing _nothing about it?!”_ Josh nodded again. “They are going to die alone. I hope they know this.”

Sam had just been taken by Josh to his room, much to her complaint, so he could share all this new information. While her head did feel horrible, she was sure her boyfriend was feeling ten times worse, but she was pretty sure tired look on his face had less to do with his drinking and more to do with their useless friends. He dramatically fell onto Sam’s shoulder and pretended to cry.

“They’re just so pathetic Sam. I’ve tried so hard but it’s no use. I don’t know what else I can do.”

Sam wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and kissed the top of his head, trying to comfort him. “You’ve done the best you can, babe.”

“Thank God I’ve got you, Sammy.”

Sam smiled lovingly at her boyfriend, who, while looking a little worse for wear, still made her heart flutter. She lent down and kissed him again, and when she pulled back she noticed a tired grin on his face, which made her laugh softly.

“Hey Josh, can we get a fire going? It’s fucking freezing!” Emily’s voice rang up from down the stairs, interrupting whatever moment the two were having. Sam snorted at the loud groans from everyone else downstairs as Emily’s shrill voice cut through the once peaceful silence.

“Shall we go join the peanut gallery downstairs?” Sam asked, already moving toward the door. Josh sighed in response and slowly followed behind her. Sam stopped at the top of the stairs when she realised Josh’s footsteps had stopped. She turned to see him standing there, deep in thought. When he looked up at her he had a smile and a mischievous glint in his eye that Sam recognised all too well.

“Oh no. I know that look. What are you thinking?”

Josh didn’t answer, and instead kissed her quickly in response and ran downstairs, two steps at a time. Sam continued to stand at the top of the stairs and watched in a mixture of confusion and amusement as Josh walked to the fireplace and attempted to grab all the firewood at the same time. Luckily for Josh, most people had moved from the couches and those who were still lying down had their eyes shut. Once curiosity got the better of her, Sam walked down the stairs and followed Josh, who was struggling to keep hold of all the wood that was slowly slipping out of his hands. Before she could even ask what he was up to, he opened the basement door and threw all the wood down the stairs, quickly shutting the door behind him.

He jumped after seeing Sam when he turned around, clearly not expecting someone to follow him, but once realising that it was just her, he smiled and continued walking. “Josh. What are you up to?”

Once again, Josh refused to answer and instead continued walking to the dining room, where Chris was handing a mug to Ashley, who had her head face down on the table. “Yo, Cochie! Ash! Mind running out and getting us some firewood?” Ashley winced at Josh’s loud voice, and Chirs glanced up, confused.

“Wait, what? There was so much firewood when we arrived, where did it all go?”

“Used it all.”

 “Wha- How? There was so-” 

“No time for questions, Christopher!” Josh replied, pushing Chris towards the door, Ashley trailing behind them both, looking rather amused. “There are freezing ladies and gentlemen in this lodge!”

“Alright alright! I’m going!” Chris responded, looking very annoyed as he snatched his coats and put them on.

“Notice how I gave Chris and Ash a mission together” Josh whispered to Sam, as they both watched Ashley almost fall over while attempting to put her shoes on.

“I did, very subtle babe.”

 

_January 18, 12:09pm_

 

Sam got up from the couch was sitting on, unable to continue listening to Mike and Emily flirt and Hannah’s giggles as a response to everything Matt was saying. Although it was pretty early, Sam figured she might as well start making everyone lunch, as she doubted anyone else would want to. Beth obviously had the same idea, as when she walked into the kitchen, Sam was surprised to see her already there.

“I love my sister, but if I hear her say ‘ _oh Matt, you’re so funny!’_ one more time,” Beth shook her head, a hint of a smile on her lips. “Anyway, you here to help out?”

“Figured no one else would.”

Beth laughed and nodded her head, handing Sam a knife. “Get chopping then”

Sam happily began cutting up tomatoes, enjoying the calm feeling in the air, which was almost the opposite as it was yesterday. The kitchen was silent, as the two girls worked until Beth spoke up.

“I really miss you, you know.” Sam looked up at her friend and tilted her head in confusion. “I mean, you know,” Beth continued, waving the spatula that she was holding around as she spoke. “You’ve always been best friends with Hannah, and now that you’re dating Josh. I don’t know, I guess it feels like we never hang out anymore.”

Sam put her knife down and walked over to Beth, leaning against the counter. “Beth, I love Hannah and Josh, but I love _you_ just as much.” Beth smiled, looking somewhat relieved. “How about I bunk with you and Hannah tonight? It’ll be like old times, plus I want to hear all about this girl you keep mentioning.” Sam said, wiggling her eyebrows and causing Beth to burst out laughing. Sam felt relieved to put her friends' mind at ease, but that relief quickly faded when she looked out the window and noticed how heavy it was snowing.

“Hey, Josh?” Sam called out, not taking her eyes off the window.

“Yeah?” Josh replied from the living room, all his attention on the television in front of him.

“Josh!” Her voice moved his attention from the TV, and he got up, walking over to Sam and Beth. “Look how hard it’s snowing. Do you think Chris and Ash are going to be okay?”

“Aw babe, you worry too much,” Josh replied, pulling her into a side hug. “They’ll be fine.”

 

_January 18, 12:17pm_

 

“Fucking Josh. _Go out in the snow Chris. Oh, you’ll be_ fine _Chris!”_ Chris mumbled under his breath, barely being able to see through the thick snowfall.

Ashley didn’t know whether it was nerves of the freezing cold that made her start to uncontrollably giggle, making Chris stop in his tracks. “Something funny, Brown?”

“S-sorry, sorry,” Ashley said between giggles. “I think the c-cold is making me go insane.”

“Oh, why didn’t you say so!” Within seconds, Ashley felt a large and warm object thrown over her.

“Chris, I can’t have your coat! You’ll be freezing without-!” Ashley didn’t finish her sentence after looking next to her and seeing Chris with another coat on. “Wha- how many coats do you have?!” 

Chris winked and put his arm around her, pulling her into a warm side hug. “That is a secret I will take to my grave, Ashley Brown.” 

“I’ll take all those coats off you one day, Christopher Hartley.” Huh. That sounded a bit too sexual for Ashley's liking. She was very grateful that the cold air was already making her cheeks red.

If it wasn’t snowing so hard, Ashley would think this place was quite beautiful. The trees had icicles hanging from the branches and the snow made it look like a winter wonderland. It was like time was frozen in place, just for this moment. She also noticed that Chris hadn’t moved his arm from her shoulder, which was an added bonus. But then a huge gust of wind and snow hit her like a slap in the face, causing her to shiver. 

“Jesus, this storm doesn't look like it’s calming down, maybe we should head back?” Chris suggested, looking behind him. The storm was getting so heavy that it was hard to see trees in front of them. 

“No way am I going to remember the way back in this storm. Isn’t there a cabin around here?”

Chris paused quickly, trying to get his bearing. “Yeah, okay. I’m pretty sure it’s this way, follow me.” 

Quickly adjusting her beanie to cover more of her head, Ashley squared her shoulders and continued to follow Chris through the thick snowfall.

 

_January 18, 12:30pm_

 

Within no time, the two had managed to find the cabin, but when Ashley tried to open the front door, she found it locked. 

“Crap,” Ashley muttered, blowing air into her hands to try and keep them warm. “Crap, crap, crap.” 

“Wait, hang on,” Chris replied, ushering Ashley away from the door. She watched as Chris bent down and lifted the doormat, presenting a key to Ashley very dramatically. “Josh isn’t very original, so I figured there would be a spare key somewhere obvious.” 

Quickly, Ashley opened the door and shut out the cold air behind them. They had made it to the cabin just in time apparently, as just as they were safely inside, the snow started to fall heavier, making it impossible to stay outside. “Looks like we’ll be here for a while, I suppose.”

Chris shrugged, a shy smile on his face. “At least it’s good company.”

Before Ashley could answer, the wind picked up, causing a small tree to fall down outside. Ashley let out a small yell, and jumped back, away from the window. “Okay, now I’m scared. How stable is this cabin again?”

Chris frowned, looking around at the wooden building. “Hopefully stable enough.”

“No offence Chris, but that really doesn't make me feel any better.” 

Chris chuckled and started to walk around the cabin, checking out where they would be staying for the time being. It was fairly small, but it looked like they had everything that they would be needing. Except of course:

“Hey Ashley, are you hungry?”

Ashley turned around and hurried away from the window, wanting to be safely in the middle of the room. “Um, not really, why?”

“Good, because we have no food.”

Ashley groaned, falling down on the couch. “You have to be kidding me!” Chris sat down next to her, looking just as tired as her. “This is the worst. If we get out of here, I may kill Josh.”

“Can I help?”

Ashley rolled her head to the side to look at him and nodded her head. “Yeah. We can be some sort of murderous duo. I’m a writer so I know how to get rid of the blood.”

“Wow. That’s dark.” Ashley couldn’t help but laugh at Chris’ face, as he looked very surprised at her thoughts. When her laughter had died down, she realised that they had been looking at each other for a very long time without saying anything, and her cheeks became slightly pink. She moved her head to the side so she was looking straight ahead of her instead of looking at Chris, who was looking as embarrassed as her.

They fell into an uncomfortable silence, with Ashley staring down at her nails and Chris picking at the couch they were sitting on. That is until Chris broke the silence.

“Do you remember the first day of school?”

Ashley looked surprised at his sudden question and turned around to face him again. “You mean.. Like kindergarten?”

“No, I mean your first day at our school.”

“Oh.” Ashley thought back to the first day her and her mom had moved to their new house. She remembered being so sad to leave her old life behind and so scared to start a new school. “Right. I hated it at first."

This was clearly not the response Chris had expected or hoped for, as his small smile fell from his face. “Oh.”

“I mean,” Ashley quickly continued, not wanting to hurt his feelings. “It did suck at first because I didn’t know anyone. But then I was walking down the hallway, and I was so late to class, and someone must have bumped into me or something and all my books just went everywhere.” Ashley turned her head to see that there wasn’t even a hint of him being bored or not interested, so she continued. “And I was on the verge of tears, and then Matt came up to, and picked up everything for me. And he introduced me to Jess who was in our class. And then at lunch he introduced me to everyone else.”

Chris nodded his head, remembering the day himself. “Yeah, I remember that. Did we even talk that day?”

Ashley laughed, shaking her head. “I don’t think we did. I was so nervous I don’t think I actually talked to anyone besides Matt and Jess.”

“Yeah, that’s right!” Chris responded, laughing himself. “And then I went into the library a week later with Josh and we saw you, so we sat down. Even though I’m pretty sure you didn’t want us to. But I think you were too awkward to say anything so we stayed.”

“That was the beginning of the worst mistake of my life.” Chris pretended to be hurt and Ashley laughed, putting a hand on his arm in reassurance. “I honestly don’t know what I would do without you boys.”

The conversation was quiet for a while until Ashley spoke up again. “Hey, I know why you’re friends with Josh, but how did you meet everyone else?”

“Well, obviously I knew Hannah and Beth from Josh, and with the twins comes Sam. So for most of primary school, it was just us. Then in middle school, Josh started dated Jess.” Ashley’s mouth fell open, no one had ever told her that Josh and Jess dated, even if it was just for a week as most middle school relationships were. “Right? Anyway, with Jess comes Emily and that brought Mike and Matt. And then I don’t know, we somehow all clicked together.”

“So how long did Josh and Jess date for then?”

Chris titled his head, trying to think back. “A month maybe? Two at most, but back then that was like years. Anyway, they stayed friends so everyone else stayed together. And then, of course, Sam and Josh got together and now that's our group!”

Ashley smiled, remembering how kind everyone was to her when she first joined the group. Her smiled disappeared after looking at the window and seeing that it was still snowing. It definitely wasn’t as hard as it was when they sheltered in the cabin, but it would still be freezing, especially since Ashley’s outfit was more suited for curling up next to the fire instead of walking outside in the middle of winter.

“How long do you think we’ll be in here?”

“Not long now, surely. Maybe another hour?”

Ashley nodded her head, hoping he was right.

 

_January 18, 2:05pm_

 

Turns out, Chris was not right. At 2pm the storm continued and no one had come to get them.

 

_January 18, 3:09pm_

 

And at 3pm it continued.

 

_January 18, 4:11pm_

 

And at 4pm it continued.

 

_January 18, 5:19pm_

 

“Josh, I’m getting seriously worried about Chris and Ash.”

It was a quarter way through the movie the group had decided to watch while they waited for the storm to subside, and Sam was curled up into Josh’s side, with Hannah on her other side. Josh, wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head to comfort her.

“I know babe, but Chris is smart! Trust me, they’re probably in the guest cabin curled up by the fire finally making out.”

Sam pulled away from him, a small frown on her face, “Josh this is serious!”

“I am serious Sammy! There is no way in hell that Chris got lost out there, he knows this place as well as any of us.”

“It’s true Sam,” Hannah ressured, a comforting smile on her face. “When there was a snowstorm a couple years ago, Josh was in the shower and Chris had to come and find us. He found the lodge and cabin easy." 

Sam found herself relaxing a little more at Hannah's story and Josh noticed, pulling her close to him again.

“See? I bet they’re having a great time without us.”

“Can you guys be quiet?! I’m trying to watch the movie!”

Sam turned around to see an angry Jessica in the row behind her, having to sit next to Emily and Mike who were currently making out, which was probably not making her mood better. She gave her an apologetic smile before turning back around again.

“Yeah,” Sam whispered. “They’re probably fine.”

 

_January 18, 6:08pm_

 

“Ughhh, Ash, I’m so _hungryyyy_ ,” Chris complained, his head falling down onto Ashley’s shoulder. “One more minute and I may eat my own leg." 

“You’re my dearest friend Chris, but if the time came, I would eat you if I had to.”

“And Ashley?” Ashley turned to look at a very tired Chris who was looking up at her. “I would let you.”

Ashley put her hand to her chest as if the gesture was the most amazing thing he could have said to her. “You’re too kind Christopher.”

Chris’ tone turned serious as he continued the conversation, “Okay, but seriously, I’m gonna need a distraction very soon.”

Ashley could think of a million different ways to distract the boy next to her, but none of them she was brave enough to say out loud. God, she was definitely blushing now.

“Okay... I have an idea. But it’s kind of stupid.”

“I love stupid. What is it?”

“Okay well,” Ashley started to play with her, looking down at the floor. “When my dad would be out of town, my mom and I would get all the pillows and blankets in our house, and we made a pillow fort. I don’t know, it was fun back then, but its super childish, I know-”

Chris pulled out a pillow from behind him and held it out in front of him. “Enough talking Ash, we have a pillow fort to make.” Ashley’s smile was so wide and she could help but laugh as she watched Chris go around, trying to find as many pillows as he could. Ashley's heart melted at how kind he was being, and she couldn’t believe she was even worried that he would laugh at her suggestion. 

The two had decided that they would set up in front of the fire, which (thank god) had logs and matches, so they were able to keep warm. Ashley managed to find more blankets in a cupboard while Chris walked into the bedroom to grab the pillows and blankets from there. Putting it together was more difficult than Ashley remembered, and they had to continuously lean over each other to try and set things up properly. When they were done, they both stood back to admire their work. It certainly didn't look perfect, but it was perfect to Ashley.

“So? Shall we?”

Ashley giggled, feeling eight years old again and walked into the fort. The trouble was that Ashley and her mom were very small people and Chris... Was not. They were pressed pretty close together, but Ashley certainly didn’t mind.

“This is nice,” Ashley said after a few moments of silence. She turned to look at Chris, who was looking at her surprisingly intensely, almost like he was studying her. Ashley suddenly felt very self-conscious and retreated away slightly. Chris realised he was staring and looked down bashfully.

“Sorry it’s just- you don’t remember last night, do you?”

Ashley bit her lip as she tried to remember what he was on about. Finally, she shook her head. Looking at Chris’ face, Ashley suddenly felt a wash of dread. “Oh god, what did I do?”

“You uh, you talked a lot.” Ashley raised her eyebrow, waiting for more. “You said something about dreams… and me.” His face was now beet red and Ashley had a horrible feeling where this was going. Chris noticed her horrified face and quickly changed the subject.

“But that’s not important. What I meant to say is… you kissed me?” He said it more like a question like he wanted her to confirm it did happen and it wasn’t just a dream.

Snippets of memories came back to Ashley and horrifyingly yes, she definitely remembered kissing Chris. She remembered how amazing it felt, to finally be able to kiss him, to start to do everything she wants to do to him. But now, she wants to bury herself in a hole and never come out. 

“God Chris, I am so sorry.” She groaned into her hand which were now covering her bright red face.

“No, its okay...” Chris moved his hand to comfort Ashley, but when she saw him she quickly moved away. She could barely look at his hurt face as she hugged her knees into her chest.

“God, I’ve ruined everything, haven’t I?”

Chris looked surprised and shook his head. “No! Of course not, it was just a kiss.”

“It’s so much more than that, Chris! You’re my best friend, and I- I never want to ruin that. I mean, what if we do get together, and then it all goes to shit and ruins everything!”

“But isn’t trying better than this?” Ashley was surprised that Chris actually sounded angry, though it didn’t feel like his anger directed at her specifically. He sighed and combed his hands through his hair, looking tired. “Isn’t it better than the longing looks? It’s going to be awkward from now on Ash, you know that. Why don’t we just embrace it? I really like you.”

Ashley bit her lip and turned to face him finally. He looked at her desperately, and slowly, she nodded her head. “Okay.” Chris’ face lit up. “Yeah, okay. I like you too Chris, a lot.”

And then suddenly holy shit they were actually _kissing_. And this time she was sober enough to take in every little detail, every single thing she was feeling. He was so gentle at first as if he was afraid she might pull away, but when Ashley pressed against him harder, he grabbed a fist full of her hair, moving closer to her.

“Ash…” He murmured into her mouth, and she responded by groaning and moving onto his lap. She could feel his hands on her hair and then her body, and she began rolling her hips, earning a gasp from the boy underneath her. She broke the kiss quickly and giggled at Chris’ frown which quickly disappeared after she slowly started unzipping her jumper. His eyes never left her body as she tossed her jumper away and started pulling up her top. He looked up at her in awe, his face slightly flushed, and she blushed. “God, you are so beautiful…”

She smirked and looked down at Chris, who at the moment was not as undressed as she wanted. He noticed her stare and responded enthusiastically, taking off his own shirt quickly and throwing it across the room. Ashley laughed and took Chris’ face in both her hands moved him closer to her so she could kiss him again. His hands touched her back lightly and Ashley pouted, moving her hips and making him grab onto her harder.

Eager for more, Chris tried to move Ashley so she was underneath him, only the two had forgotten they were in a very small space. As soon as he picked her up to move her, she accidentally kicked a pillow, causing the flimsy fort to fall directly on top of them. Pilled under a mountain of pillows and blankets, Ashley suddenly came to her senses. Holy shit, she was actually making out with Chris. And now she was lying next to him in just a bra. The situation was so bizarre and somehow _so them,_ so when she turned her head to look at Chris, they both burst out laughing.

“So uh, wanna be my girlfriend?” Ashley giggled and nodded, pulling him in for another kiss, melting back into him. She was so distracted, she didn’t even notice the door opening from outside their own little bubble.

“What the _fuck_ is going on here?”

“Oh my god- Josh we should go-”

“What, why?”

“Josh, _I think they’re having sex_ ”

The hushed voices quickly snapped Chris and Ashley apart from each other and back into reality.

“No! we’re just- _fuck_!” Chris went to stand up, but couldn’t find the end to any of the blankets, and ended up falling back down.

“You’re just fucking? Do you mind not getting it all over my mom’s blankets?”

Fed up with everything, Ashley pulled onto the blankets and managed to throw them off the both of them. She quickly realised that probably wasn’t the best idea when she saw the look on Sam and Josh’s faces. And she also quickly realised that she wasn’t wearing a shirt.

“ _Crap!_ Um, just- look away, please?”

Shocked and slightly amused at the two in front of them, Josh and Sam turned around to give them privacy. Ashley quickly hurried around to find her clothes and put them on, as did Chris.

“Okay, uh, you can turn around.” Ashley’s face was definitely red now, and it didn’t help that Josh was smirking at her. 

“Well well well, when Sam suggested we save you from the cold, I didn’t expect you two would be keeping warm in… _other ways_.”

“Come on, man” Chris replied, looking just as embarrassed as Ashley.

Sam rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and gave an apologetic look at her two friends, who were standing very far apart from each other. “What Josh _meant_ to say, was that we’re sorry for uh, interrupting you. We just came to check on you because the storm stopped.”

“What?!” Chris and Ashley exclaimed at the same time, and both turned to look out the window. While it did still look cold, it definitely wasn’t snowing.

“Yeah, it finished a while ago, did you not notice?”

“They were _clearly_ very busy, babe.”

Sam elbowed Josh, which caused him to be quiet. “Do you guys want to come back to the lodge or…?”

“God, yes please.” Chris sighed, looking very grateful that they could finally leave. Ashley nodded in agreement and hurriedly followed Sam and Josh outside. 

“Alright, come on you horndogs, let's get you home.”

 

_January 18, 7:28pm_

 

Sam honestly couldn’t believe her boyfriends' ridiculous plan worked. There she was, walking behind Chris and Ashley, who were holding hands and whispering to each other through giggles. She never thought she’d see the day. 

“I told you I’m a genius.”

Sam turned around to see Josh’s smug smile, watching his two friends somehow walk closer together. 

“Mmmm, I’m not sure about that.”

Josh looked at her, confused. “What do you mean?”

“Well,” Sam began, crossing her arms. “Technically you only sent them out for wood, you didn’t plan on the snowstorm, so really, I would say it was the universe who got them together.”

Josh walked a bit faster to try and keep up with her. “Oh come on, you’re seriously not going to let me have this one?”

Sam decided not to answer and just smiled. “Oh look, we made it back.”

Josh pouted at Sam, and opened the door, walking back into the living room where the rest of their friends were sitting. Hannah, who was sitting on the couch with Beth and Matt, got up when the four friends walked in.

“Josh! You found them okay, I knew you would!” Hannah then looked down and spotted Ashley and Chris’ hands very tightly intertwined. “Oh.”

Chris noticed Hannah’s look and shrugs sheepishly, letting go of Ashley’s hand and pulling her into a side hug. “Yeah uh, Ash and I are kinda together now.”

Hannah smiled at them both while Beth gave them a thumbs up from where she was sitting.

“Fucking finally,” Emily mumbled.

“Congrats you two!” Jessica exclaimed.

“Wait, I’m confused. Haven’t you been dating for a while?” Michael asked, causing Emily to pat his shoulder.

“And I would just like to announce,” Sam looked up at her boyfriend who had decided to stand in front of the room to address everyone. Oh boy. “That after years of tireless work, I single-handedly-”

“Hey bro?” Chris interrupted, getting no response from Josh.

“-managed to orchestrate a series of clever-”

“Josh.”

“-tactics that, when put all together, allowed these two to-”

“Josh!”

“What?!”

“Why is there a fire going, when _we had no wood?!”_ Chris asked, through gritted teeth.

“Oh.” It seemed Josh had not expected this response, or for anything to even notice. “Well, you see-”

“Are you trying to tell me,” Chris took a step towards Josh, his finger pointing accusingly at him. “That you sent us into that storm _for no reason?!_ ”

“Of course there was a reason! I was just-” Josh looked pleadingly at Sam, who just shrugged her shoulders, smirking.

“We could have _died!_ ”

“Alright, alright,” Sam said, stepping in to try and cut the tension. “I think, no matter how stupid his idea was,” she looked at him, and he weakly smiled, “His heart was in the right place. You and Ashley weren’t exactly subtle with your feelings towards each other. He just wanted to… hurry things along.”

“Yeah, I love you Chris, but you were pretty blind about how Ashley felt about you, and that’s even with your glasses on,” Beth added, and the rest of the group murmured in agreement.

Ashley’s face was still red, obviously unaware that everyone had noticed their constant flirting.

“Yeah Ash, love you, but oh my _god_ you guys needed to get it on already.” Jess piped in.

Yeah, I remember when you two looked at each other so intensely I thought you were gonna-”

“Okay, thank you, everyone, for contributions! I think that’s enough now.” Chris said, interrupting whatever Matt was about to say.

 

_January 18, 11:46pm_

 

Party number two was in full swing already, and Sam was actually having a fun time. It was probably thanks to the drink she had been given an hour beforehand, but honestly she wasn’t sure. It certainly seemed to make Jessica’s bubblegum pop music that was blaring from the speakers more tolerable. After Sam had finished dancing and singing with Hannah to one of the only songs she recognized, she noticed two of her friends were missing and decided to investigate. 

As she walked towards the stairs, she noticed Ashley shooshing Chris as they tumbled up the stairs together.

“Where are you two off to…?” Sam questioned, leaning on the handrail for support.

“Oh, we were just-”

“-Cleaning our rooms!” Chris looked over at Ashley, and raised his eyebrows as if to say ‘seriously?’ “Yeah, uh, I hate having a messy room and I convinced Chris he should do the same. So, we’ll see you in a bit!”

With that, she took hold of Chris’ hand and dragged him upstairs, where Sam could still here Chris whisper, “Cleaning our rooms? Seriously?”

Sam shrugged them off and walked back to Josh, who pulled her into a drunk and affectionate kiss.  When he pulled away, he gave a smile, with his hands wrapped around her waist while she looked up at him with her hands around his neck. “Where are tweedle dee and tweedle dum off to?”

“Oh, they’re just having sex.”

“I’m jealous,” Josh said, looking down at Sam with a smirk.

“Hardy hardy, come on party boy, the nights not over yet.”

Josh kept his hand interlocked with Sam as they both walked into the kitchen to get another drink. “So, did this weekend turn out to be everything you imagined?” Josh asked his head in the fridge.

Sam nodded, taking a sip of the drink Josh had just handed to her. “It was certainly wasn’t boring.”

“But when is it ever boring with me?”

“That’s true,” Sam said, smiling over her drink, “You certainly make my life interesting.”

“Interesting in a good way?”

“Interesting in the best way.”

With that, Josh leant down and quickly kissed her, before grabbing her hand and pulling her back to all their friends. Sam had no idea what was next for them all, but she was excited to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah this was so fun to write! thank you for reading, and thank you kenzie, for giving me an excuse to write this and just being an amazing friend, i hope you enjoy!


End file.
